From broken parts
by C a P T i V i T Y
Summary: Danny and Phantom really want to stay in their relationship, but they both fear the outcome and lack the communication skills they need to survive their problems together. [Oneshot] [Slash, Pitchpearl] [T]


**Chapter Track: Hollywood Undead - We are**

* * *

><p>When Danny entered his bedroom, his green-eyed, white-haired counterpart was already lounging on his bed lazily, staring at him with dull eyes as he changed into his PJ's without even a hint of discomfort.<p>

"Took you long enough." Phantom commented as Danny not-so gently shoved him towards the wall more, leaving space for himself to climb into the bed as well.

"Movie night." The human announced with a yawn, snuggling his head into the crook of Phantoms arm, "Tucker has been bothering me about it for three full weeks, so..." his voice trailed of tiredly.

"Hmm." Phantom was apparently satisfied with the explanation, because he didn't bother asking for more details and instead wrapped his arms around the other being, softly smiling. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Danny muttered, "Boring." He paused, before looking up at Phantoms green eyes and asking: "How was **your **day?"

Phantom grimaced, choosing to look somewhere beyond Danny instead of at the boy himself, and made a gesture that, despite the weird angle, looked like a shrug.

"That bad?" Danny wondered, but he didn't receive an answer.

Instead, Phantom mused aloud: "You know, if any of your friends or family ever found out about us they'd probably kill me."

"I wouldn't let them." Danny said harshly, "Please stop bringing it up."

"Sam and Tucker think I'm **you**, Danny. They'd at least be freaked out. And your parents would just see me as another spook, they'd dissect me first and ask questions later."

Danny rolled to his other side angrily, leaving Phantom facing his back, and stubbornly muttered: "I'm sleeping."

Phantom sighed but didn't say any more on the matter, leaving Danny to his thoughts.

Maybe it was selfish to not want to talk about these things. Though Phantom wouldn't leave him because of it, these were things that had the ghost freaked out, to an extent. Was it unfair of Danny not to allow the ghost to discuss his fears?

"Phantom?" He asked.

"'Hm-yeah?" the ghost muttered back sleepily.

"I love you."

"'Sokay Danny, 'M not mad." Phantom said with a pat on Danny's back.

He never said it back. Not any time before, either.

* * *

><p>Per routine, Phantom was already gone when Danny woke up the next morning, probably off fighting some ghost somewhere. They didn't see each other again until later that day, when the ghost pulled Danny into the bathroom playfully as he passed it on his way to his room.<p>

Why the white-haired teen had decided to meet up in the bathroom instead of Danny's bedroom was anybodies guess, but Danny certainly didn't complain about the kiss he received, and simply stared at Phantom as he pulled back, realizing his taste was... weird.

"You okay?" He wondered, noticing Phantom's somewhat hazy look.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm okay-do-key!" Phantom said, giving Danny a slap on the back. The human was pretty sure he smelled alcohol on the ghost's breath.

"Are you **drunk**?"

"Only a little." Phantom admitted, "I'm allowed to live, once in a while." He said this with a poker-face, and managed to maintain it for three full seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that one was so good."

"No, it wasn't. How did you manage to get drunk in the middle of the day?" Danny hissed, swatting Phantom's hand away when the ghost reached for his face.

"You're angry." Phantom stated with a frown.

"Of course I'm angry!" Danny yelled, before realizing his parents were in the room right below the bathroom. He went on, in a softer tone: "It's not even three o'clock and you're drunk."

"Sorry." Phantom said, looking at the floor as if he was a child being scolded.

"Why?" Danny simply asked, finally grabbing Phantom's hand and dragging him through the hall and into his room quickly, glad that Jazz wasn't home yet.

"Because I was sad."

"Why?" Danny asked again.

"Because I'm scared."

Danny felt a pang of guilt and looked at Phantom tiredly, letting go of his hand and closing his bedroom door behind him with a soft _click_.

"Danny?" Phantom asked him when he didn't answer, sounding like a small child. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." Danny assured him, "I'm angry with _me_. You should have just been able to talk to me about this, instead I pushed it off and drove you to try and drink your problems away."

"It's not your fault." Phantom assured him with a frown, "and I'm not _that _drunk."

The sentence didn't mean much, since he had to throw up into the trashcan right after he said this.

"Yes it is, and yes you are." Danny argued, pointing to the bed. "I'm not having this conversation with you like this, you should try to sleep it off and we can talk later."

"But I want to talk now!" Phantom yelled, suddenly looking angry himself. He obviously didn't care that Danny's parents could hear.

"No, Phantom!" Danny yelled right back, "Get some sleep or _leave_. I'm not having this conversation with you while you're drunk!"

Phantom stared at him with an ice cold glare, and then simply turned intangible and flew through the roof, leaving Danny with nothing but his puke in a trashcan.

* * *

><p>For five days, the ghost didn't return.<p>

Those were five very long days for Danny: He was worried, and while he would have normally talked to someone about it, he couldn't now, since nobody could know about him and Phantom.

Heck, he didn't even know if he was even allowed to think that, anymore. Were they still together?

* * *

><p>Danny bit his lip as he entered his bedroom after school on Wednesday of the following week, ready to just collapse onto his bed and sleep through the entirety of the rest of the day. He was tired, worry having kept him out of his sleep the last four nights, and grumpy, since he'd gotten an F on a math test.<p>

"Hey."

The teen was startled by the voice of the ghost, and his eyes shot to where the white-haired one was sitting on the bed. He looked like he'd been crying, and like he hadn't slept much more than Danny had.

"Hi." Danny muttered, staring at him.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I shouldn't have... well, done that." Phantom said sincerely, folding his hands in his lap. "And then I just flew off like that... I won't be surprised if you can't forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you!" Danny exclaimed, "I should have just let you talk to me in the first place! … I'm sorry..."

"I get it, though." Phantom stood, walking over towards Danny slowly and reaching for his face. His hands quickly fell back to his sides, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch the human anymore. "I thought you just didn't care, that I'm the only one who's scared... But I get it now."

"I'm terrified, Phantom." Danny admitted, "I'm terrified of losing you, and I know it's going to happen at some point. I mean, _look at us!_" He frantically gestured between the ghost and himself. "A ghost and the son of two ghost hunters! How long can this go on? And what'll happen when I grow up and my parents start expecting of me that I get married? What happens if I seemingly never date anyone?! I'm already terrified of losing you like that, but at least you'll still exist if that is our end! But what if... what if,-"

Phantom finally rushed forward and took Danny in a gentle hug, realizing the human was crying and feeling tears stream down his own cheeks as well.

"I know, Danny. I know. All this scares me, too... But we _can't_ think like that! We'll find a way, any way at all... and nobody will find out..." his voice trailed off.

"But how long is this going to _work_?" Danny whispered. "Besides all the trouble that might or might not arise... How long will we, as a human and a ghost, survive?"

"I don't know." Phantom admitted, "I honestly do-on't." His voice broke at the last word.

They were both silent for a while.

"Is it even worth trying, then?" Danny wondered.

Phantom just shrugged awkwardly while trying to keep hugging him, and then nodded. "Yes. Everything is worth trying."

"Promise me you'll talk to me from now on?" Danny whispered with a sigh of relief, glad that Phantom didn't want to end it.

"Only if you promise to let me." Phantom agreed. Then, softly and somewhat hesitantly, he muffled into Danny's hair: "I love you." A pause, followed by "I really do." with more confidence.

"I love you, too." Danny answered.

His heart ached when he thought about the 'what if's'.

But it right out broke when he tried to picture himself without the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Das Ende<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was very hesitant to write this one. Reading pitchpearl is really different from writing it, and I couldn't stop thinking about them as one person..._

_I had to stop for a while somewhere halfway because I freaked myself out, and pretty much had to re-write the whole thing because I thought it was awkward... but I hope it turned out okay. Or okay-do-key._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
